I'm sure Apollos proud, Hades however I think not
by myTheoryofagoodLife13
Summary: Morgan, Nancy, Kira and Sam. Four girls not destined to save the world but they bring trouble to Camp Half Blood. Weapons? Coffee, Punk, eye-liner and distortion pedals. These girls are not normal is ANY way.Percy Jackson, a guy who has just saved the world, got the girl, is sent to New Jersey. On top of that a quest is in need of people, not everyone can go, who gets left behind?
1. Welcome to New Jersey

**Hey, so i'm Melon (theoryofagoodlife13) and I've had this idea for ages, and here it is, it's quite musical and Apollo like but what the hell, i hope you guys enjoy it and review please, :) oh and i'm open to suggestions of what to happen next, **

**Disclaimer: y'know how this bit goes, i don't own Percy Jackson, any bands i mention (no there are no band members i this fanfic!) Any places i talked about, only a few of the characters are mine, y'know, basically i don't own anything you recognize, **

** Hope you enjoy, :P**

**Chapter One - Welcome to New Jersey, Drink Coffee and be punk-rock**

7 am

Nancy awoke with a gasp as her bad dream got to her. She wasn't sweating but was still scared shitless. Tiredly she looked around her shared dorm. She had an all American rejects poster above her bed. She smiled and songs filled her head. The clock on the wall read 7am and however the thick curtains stopped the morning light coming though. Nancy gazed at her roommates. One of them, kira was laying awake on her own bed reading a book, the other roommate, Mog, laid asleep spree out on her bed with a notebook about to fall out her hand and screwed up paper around the floor next to her bed. Kira had a black veil bride poster next to her bed and Mog had a frank Iero poster.

"Morning Nancible." kira said without looking up from her novel "I think we should get ready for breakfast."

"Yep, who's turn is it to wake Mog?" she asked her best friend.

"Yours."

Nancy nodded as kira got up and went over to the wardrobe and started getting ready for school.

"Moggey? Mog, its wake up time now." she said calmly to the other sleeping teenager "fuck this."

Nancy grabbed the covers of her Mog's bed and pulled them off while shouting "wake the fuck up Mog! It's breakfast!"

Mog flew up in her bed "what? Oh god lights shit! I need coffee!"

Kira and Nancy burst out laughing at their friend's outburst.

"Just hurry up Mog. You don't need another detention." kira giggled.

The school had uniform and liked to keep it strict. This didn't however work on some students such as these three girls. The uniform was a grey knee length skirt, White shirt, black jumpers, green ties and green blazers.

Kira wore this but had black frizzy 'fro hair and black eyeliner neatly done under her eyes. She also wore black converse and a load of bracelets.

Nancy wore the uniform with the skirt rolled up. She had dyed bright red hair and cut short. She wore small black pumps and some eye liner. Also she wore with grey knee length socks. These were against the rules. Tights only.

Mog however wore the uniform, but had the tie like Billie Joe Armstrong style and wore Billie Joe eyeliner thickness, with bits of red eye shadow. She also wore worn out vans and under her blazed instead of a black jumper she wore a black zip up hoodie.

7:20 am

The girls where finally ready. Breakfast was served at 7:35 but you could go down into the hall from 7. The three girls got there about 7:20. Mog walked half consciously up to the place where you get food.

"Morning Mog," the nice dinner lady, Mrs lily greeted the not even half awake teenager and handed Mog a ready-made coffee.

This cycle had been going for ages ever since 2 years ago when Mog first got here.

Kira was the first here. Then Nancy came and became friends with kira and they always came down 10mins early to get their favourite table. Then Mog came after getting kicked out of her last school and her cousin Nancy suggesting she comes to school with her so she could keep an eye on Mog.

Ever since then every day at 7:20 the girls have come down grabbed their table and mog get her coffee.

Food and drink were not meant to be served until 7:30 but Mog was addicted to coffee and needed one to wake up and be appropriate for other peoples company.

So anyway, Nancy sat there at her table with her two best friends. Kira was writing some story in a notebook, mog was gratefully drinking her coffee and with her famous beanie hat on, hoodie hood up look and with frige over one eye.

Nancy was fiddling with her school bag.

The bell for 1st lesson rang and the girls slowly made their way to class.

"What d'you have Mog?" Nancy asked her little cousin - age and height by the way, Kira and Nancy being 16 and Morgan being only just 15. However in this school ages are mixed. It's done completely on grade. So someone can be 16 and still be in the same year group as 16 years old but might have classes with 13 or 17 year olds. Random? I know.

Mog looked up from under her hat (she'd taken her hood down after the first coffee) and fringe "I have art." she mumbled taking another sip from another coffee she carried in her hand.

Nancy nodded and headed for food tech her first lesson.

It was 3rd lesson, English, when they met him.

Nancy and kira were sat down; already starting work on the project they had been working on since last year.

"Ah miss caffeine, so good of you to joins us!" the teacher said sarcastically as Mog walked into class with yet again another coffee.

The three girls were working fine until the teacher came over. Well kira got on with the work while Nancy sometimes stopped drawing on herself and helped. Mog sat slumped in her chair drinking coffee and not saying a word. Not even a sarcastic comment.

"Mog, what's wrong? You don't seem right today." Nancy said softly to her cousin.

Mog gazed up from her coffee and just looked at the two other girls.

"I get it we'll talk later." Nancy mumbled.

"Girls this is Percy, he has all his lessons with at least one of you. The principal said you three have to look after him."

The teacher said and walked away leaving a boy with brown hair and sea coloured eyes.

"Hi, I'm Percy." the boy smiled.

Nancy spoke first; as always.

"I'm Nancy; this is my best friend kira and my cousin Mog."

"'kay where do I sit" Percy asked next.

"The only seat here you dick, next to me." Mog mumbled and took some more coffee in.

"Oh." Percy said a sat where he was told.

"So, where you from Percy and what could of happened to bring you to New Jersey?" kira questioned after the awkward silence from Mogs comment.

"I'm from New York City, and I got kicked out of my old school - kinda."

"Yeah whatever." Mog mumbled.

"Mog you've been kicked out of over 7 different schools over the years." Nancy laughed.

The bell for end of lesson went.

"Time for break." Nancy smiled.

"Can I join you?" Percy asked shyly.

"No" Mog said bluntly.

"Oh."

Percy went to walk away.

"Wait." Nancy grabbed his arm "you can come with us."

Percy nodded and smiled "thanks."

The four strolled out the class room.

Kira and Nancy explained the school to Percy and Mog at the back shuffled and listening to her iPod.

That's when a tall girl ran into kira and hugged her.

"Kira I missed you so much!"

The girl moved onto hug Nancy.

"I missed you too!"

Then the girl went to Mog and pattered Mog's head and put an arm round her.

"And Mog, missed you! How's everything?"

Mog just nodded and walked off.

"What did I do?"

"Nothing Sam, she's been like this all day." Nancy explained.

The girl, Sam, nodded "have you talked to her?"

"Yes, she doesn't want to know. I promised I'd look after her but she's such an unstable shit. It's ridiculous!"

"Oh Sam this is Percy, Percy this is Sam. Sam's in most of our classes but goes home each day because her parents haven't given up on her yet." kira explained with an inside joke on the end.

"Come on, let's have lunch." Sam smiled after shaking Percy's hand.

The four went over to what Percy found out as their normal table in the corner of the canteen.

"So, does your family live in New Jersey?" Percy asked.

Nancy nodded "yeah mine, Mog's, kira's and Sam's families live in the same neighbourhood in Belleville."

"But mine, Mog's and Nancy's families make us live here anyway, because they can't be bothered with us anymore." kira added "what about you?"

"Oh, I live in New York but I've been to a lot of schools."

"Yeah, us three have, not as many as Mog, she's forever getting kicked out of schools and clubs."

"Who's who's cousin?" Percy questioned.

Nancy sighed "Mog's my cousin, my mom's sister's daughter."

"You 16, rights?" Sam said to Percy.

"Yes. Why?"

"Nothing just wondered. Mog is only 15. It just means you're old enough like us to come out of school to my house and into town." Sam told Percy.

"You're allowed out of here?"

Kira explained "yeah, oh weekends you can get up whenever for breakfast and as long as you sign out you can go out. You then have to be back for 6pm for dinner unless you signed out for the evening as well or for the whole two days."

"bur how do they know that you'll come back. No offence but Morgan doesn't seem like a person who'd come back if they were let loses outside."

Nancy smiled "that's the thing, they trust us. So they treat us like adults and joke with us in class, we want to come back to this school on Sunday evening. It's a two way thing. They make school fun for trouble makers and freaks like us and we come back for school each day. Only half the school sleeps here."

The group where chatting more about school rules when Mog came over.

"Hey Mog, where you been?" Nancy looked up from her food.

Mog held up a cartoon painting of band playing on a stage "doing some art work and helping my art teacher clean up after a beginner's class.

Here's another thing:

The classes at their school are done on ability not age, so that's why Mog is in some of Nancy's and Kira's classes.

"Hey sorry Percy, I was a bit rude earlier. I'm Morgan or Mog." Mog sat down.

Percy looked up at Mog who was now smiling "erm hey Mog."

"Right guys, there is a gig on Saturday. Eyeball records are sending some of their smaller bands to go the club. Wanna come?" Morgan invited.

Nancy sighed "yeah, but we need details Mog!"

"Like?"

"Like what's the age group going, is there alcohol there and what club!?" Nancy huffed.

"Age group is 14-17, no there is no illegal alcohol and it's the Small hall down the street your parents live kira."

Percy saw that Sam, Nancy and kira didn't seem convinced.

"Trust me guys, the tickets are free!"

"Yeah but last time you said that I ended up getting a black eye!" Sam groaned.

"And last time the age group was wider and there was alcohol which you managed to drink!" Nancy reminded her careless little cousin.

"And you almost got expelled from school because you brought drink back here." kira added causally.

"Please guys! You never know who's gonna be there!"

"That's the problem." Nancy started again.

"But guys it's like eyeball records. Y'know MCR was signed to it! And they might be back here. I could meet frank Iero!"

The other girls laughed.

"Fine Mog we'll go but no running off like last time!" Nancy giggled and then turned to Percy "you wanna come?"

"Urrm ok?" Percy said really quietly.

These are the girls I have to get to camp?

"What? Do you want to come, I got spare tickets!" Mog smiled.

"Yes ok."

The three alternative girls smiled.

After all he needed to fit in here, with them didn't he?

**Did you like? Please review :) **


	2. Why Me

**Hey, so this is chapter two, i hope you enjoy it,**

**I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes and once again, I do not own Percy Jackson or anything like bands or brands or names of places or anything, y'know you get the idea.**

**ok, see ya :) Melon**

* * *

"OK, Mog your ides sucks! I'm cold and know starting to get wet!" Nancy complained.

Morgan, Nancy, Kira, Sam and Percy waited outside a small venue in Belleville.

"You know Nancy, it's New Jersey, you've always lived here so deal with it," Mog bluntly said as she jumped onto tip toes to try and see over the crowd "and we're almost in anyway."

Percy stood in a hoodie and jeans, nervously fiddling with his hoodie and his pen. This was all knew to Percy, he looked and felt very out of place. This line was filled with crazy haired teenagers with piercings and black make up.

"How you holding up Percy?" Sam nudged him.

Percy swallowed and smiled "Yeah it's alright."

Sam laughed "Percy, you don't have to pretend. It's new for you we get it. But it's fun. Just don't follow Mog and Nancy, they go mosh pitting."

Percy nodded.

"You sure your alright?"

Percy looked back at Sam, she was still smiling.

Over the last week Percy had been here, he had talked most to Sam. Kira was always reading or talking to Nancy. Nancy was always singing to herself, drawing on herself or looking out for Morgan. Morgan was always listening to music, getting coffee or drawing pictures of depressing cartoons. The girls were all still nice. Sam was just the most sociable.

"How often do you do this?" Percy questioned.

"Well, not all of us always go, Mog goes the most and sometimes on her own."

Percy looked at Morgan, she looked too small to be mixing with half these people.

"What's the band called?"

"Oh the headliner is Haters of Hades."

Percy laughed to himself. If only the girls knew.

"Tickets please," a tall evil looking man asked the group.

This man made Percy feel uncomfortable and he grabbed his pen tighter.

Morgan handed over the tickets and the group walked into the hot and sweating venue.

"See ya later." Morgan shouted as her and Nancy ran off into the crowd.

"Hey Sam, let's grab a table at the back."

Percy followed Sam and Kira to a small table next to the bar at he back of the venue. You could see the stage.

"Oh god, they look like Kiss." Sam stated.

"Really Sam!?" Kira laughed.

The band began to play. Not to bad Percy thought. Apollo would be impressed. Hades however I don't think so.

Three songs in and something felt very weird for Percy.

"Somethings not right here." he thought out loud.

Thirty minutes passed, and Percy was still on high alert. Something was diffidently not right, Percy thought. It felt like he was un-welcome

"I'm going to get some air." Percy told Sam and Kira, as he stood.

This was lie of course. Percy wanted to see what was bothering him. Calm on the outside but high on his senses on the inside. After walking, what may of seemed aimlessly to some people, Percy stopped at the side of the stage and tried to act normal - or what normal was to these types of people.

"Right, Belleville this is our last song tonight. I hope you liked our band, and check us out online!" the lead singer screamed "This ones called 'Killing Demigods'"

Percy laughed in his head but at the same time panicked. Ever since he walked though the door he thought something wasn't right. He ran back to the table, where everyone sat now.

"You enjoying yourself Percy-y-y?" Morgan asked loudly and tipsy or even drunk.

Kira spoke "Yeah, Mog and Nancy got hold of some shit - again."

Her face was unimpressed and agitated.

"Well, I think we should leave." Percy spoke.

The girls gave him a confused look.

"Why? The fun has only just started! Wait for the after party." Mog Laughed.

"No seriously, we should leave."

The girls eventually agreed with Percy and the group were almost out of the venue when the thing that Percy had been dreading happened.

"Stop there Percy Jackson."

Why me? Percy thought as he pulled out his pen.

* * *

**Hey thanks for reading, please review :D **


End file.
